cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United America
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The United America is a medium sized, developing, and old nation at 192 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The United America work diligently to produce Spices and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons The United America will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of The United America has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The United America allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in The United America. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The United America will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The United America was started by the Great and Noble King Death II. King Death II's father, King Death gave his son a part of his country, Americas so he could rule his own nation. King Death II decided to name his new nation The United America because at the time his faterh gave him the nation it was just a bunch of small territories but now King Death II ruled over then so they became united, and since it was a gift from his father he decided to keep America in the name thus The United America was born. The United America within 4 days of its creation joined the NPO. GWIII in NPO Shortly after it was accecpted GWIII started. King Death's father's nation remained neutral but The United America was not neutral as it was a part of NPO and started to fight in GWIII. Within days The United America put its first GATO target in to anarchy and soon more followed. As GWIII came to an end The United America had anarchied and destroyed more than 20 nations and its nation strength had gone up nearly 30 times then what it started the war with. Everything was going fine for the next month when suddenly disaster struck. Disaster A dam broke and it flooded the nation and wiped out 3% of the population. It was a great loss but UA kept moving forward and rebuilding. King Death II was determined not to let that disaster stunt the growth of his nation. The very next day he fired the builders and maintenance crews for the dam. Minor Skermishes There were smaller wars that the NPO declared such as The Alaskan Folly which UA fought a few wars but nothing big. There were also some "clean up" wars that it fought but it wasn't major. UA also fought some wars against LUE, FARK, and GATO after GWIII because those nations it fought were not following the peace terms. It also fought one rouge nation named Dwitopia that had attacked "The Golden Jew" (as dubbed by Rebel Virginia) a.k.a Vengashii but King Death II declared war on that rouge without reading its stats and in doing so only lead to the biggest disaster UA will ever face. Part of the Club ON03Z!!!11!!!! NU|<3D!!!!11!! Suddenly on Sunday 5/27/2007 11:11:36 AM, The United America was nuked by the rouge nation of Dwitopia. King Death II had just awoken that morning to hear that his nation had been nuked. On that infamous day UA had lost lost 1524 soldiers, 11 defending tanks, 124.555 miles of land, 115.834 infrastructure, and 1/4 of its aircraft force. And in addition to all these losses UA had experienced many days of economic devastation. Then the very next day shortly after update on Monday 5/28/2007 3:16:09 AM, The United America was nuked again. This time it lost 999 soldiers, 11 defending tanks, 81.563 miles of land, 75.292 infrastructure, and 1/4 of its aircraft force. And again it faced many days of economic devastation. But in spite of all this King Death II still didn't loose hope because he knew that NPO would come to his aid and that's exactly what they did. On 5/30/2007 12:05:01 AM right after update King Death II received aid to rebuild the nation to its original strength and a little bit more. Rebuilding The United America has began its rebuilding process and is now stronger than what it started with. UA also got 6 million dollars in GATO reparations for GW III. It used that money to further advance the nation and now is almost nuke capable. More Wars OHNOES! War UA anarchied 2 ONOS nations during the war. The nations are Outsiders and Aquatic Temple and both were anarchied within 1 day of attacks. UA lost very little infra in the war but its targets lost over 500 infra. They both accecpted the peace terms and are part of the new ONOS with Ivan Moldavi as Viceroy of the allience. FAN-WUT War The United America on hearing NPO decared on FAN attacked and anarchied 2 FAN nations. The nations are Wildcatistan and Irish Republic. UA depleted both nations money and armed forces on the 2nd day of attacks and now is attacking their infra. So far in the war UA has only lost 20 infra against those two nations but its targets haven't fared as well. Both nations that UA is fighting have lost around 600 infra in just 2 days of attacks from UA and its allies that are attacking those FAN nations. Both nations have been reduced to rubble and UA has moved on to another FAN nation which has 4 nukes. That FAN nation is Medolai and it has lost close to 1000 infra so far. Post-NPO By October 7 or so King Death II was framed for channel raiding in IRC by NPO and expelled. He had a short stint at NpO in which The United America served in the Unjust War against the UJP. With SoS-Dan, King Death II made a bad taste joke about HannaH and was later expelled from NpO too. He went to MCXA but because they were puppets of NPO, they too kicked King Death II out. King Death II was so angry by the recent events, he went and argued with Koona, the IO of NPO. The argument got heated and Koona decided to ZI King Death II for no reason whatsoever. Zero Infra King Death II took the ZI sentence with great honor for his nation and the nation suffered greatly. He eventually found some epic friends at The Northern Treaty Organization who rebuilt his nation to pre-ZI levels within 2 weeks. Props to NTO for that btw. :D Northern Treaty Organization UA joined NTO in late 07 - early 08 and had a great time with them. King Death II made many new friends such as Mayuri-Sama, Brother In Arms, Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, AngryMidget, Contra, Fdarsafarg, Moloch, Dissident to name a few. A few months passed by and major drama happened in NTO in which you can read the history at NTO's page. NTO fell apart and King Death II left to go to NOI since it was NTO's ally and stable. NTO reformed as The Confederacy which later merged with NOI to form Carpe Diem. King Death II joined Carpe Diem with NOI and stayed a member for many many months. The War of the Coalition rolls around and right before it, King Death II parts ways with Carpe Diem to first join The Righteous Fist for a week or so and later The Paragon Ascendancy which fell apart and King Death II left to join Mushroom Kingdom. Mushroom Kingdom and the War of the Coalition King Death II fights valiantly with MK against the forces of NPO and gets dealt a lot of damage. After the war, King Death II gets kicked out of MK for things said and done that should be forgotten. King Death II later goes back to Carpe Diem and rises the ranks to become the Deputy Director of Defense for 1 term under Bionic Redhead as the Director of Defense. Post Carpe Diem again King Death II leaves Carpe Diem again for a new experience with the return of Ivan Moldavi and the creation of The New Sith Order. King Death II joins NSO as one of the first members and after a few weeks, he leaves NSO due to conflicting ideals with the members of NSO. After NSO, King Death II goes unaligned for a while and is later recruited by Fear None Kill All where he spends a month or so in. The Karma war is on the verge of occurring when King Death II parts ways again. The Karma War and King Death II King Death II leaves FnKa for Athens to join the Karma side of the war. King Death II sends his valiant armies of The United America to march against the combined forces of Anafi and Shadow Valley both of the alliance of GGA on 4/24/2009. King Death II and his army of UA put a huge smack down on both nations when suddenly out of nowhere the nation of WildeKaard of GGA attacks The United America on 4/26/2009 10:56:29 PM. On 4/27/2009 11:07:23 PM, The United America gets warning of a nuke heading their way from their Pacific Sea Base where the Strategic Defense Initiative is housed. The nuke gets blown out of the air and the people of UA were able to get a good nights rest. And then on 4/28/2009 8:06:43 PM, WildeKaard send another nuke at UA but this time sadly it hits the capital of Death City with the following devastation: UA lost 11279 soldiers, 0 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, 199.322 miles of land, 66.441 technology, 199.322 infrastructure, 75% of the aircraft, and 25% of the nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses UA experienced many days of economic devastation. Following this, the forces of GGA kept hammering UA but against all odds, UA was able to stand strong and deal out more damage to the GGAers. On 4/29/2009 3:29:26 PM, the nation of spdDem33 successfully got a nuke to hit Death City with the following losses: UA lost 37848 soldiers, 1548 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, 164.138 miles of land, 54.713 technology, 164.138 infrastructure, 75% of the aircraft, and 25% of the nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses UA will experience many days of economic devastation. MORE TO COME, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FOR 2 YEARS LOLOLOL Slave Trade On April 30 Emperor Rick of the Empire of Arizona sent thousands of sex slaves to the palace of United America to pay tribute to the sexy man for his assistance against Shadow Valley. AWESOME! United Earth Directorate On May 13, 2009, King Death II approached Roofus on creating an alliance. On May 27, 2009, the United Earth Directorate was officially born but the DOE was not posted until Jun 14 2009, 05:21 PM at http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=60628 due to needing to iron out details and other things. Since then, UED has grown to a staggering 419,046k NS and is the 2nd largest red team alliance in CN. Coup of the UED and eventual death of the UED A plan set forth by Wulff and KOwens to coup King Death II as leader of the UED was carried out in late December 2009 and the whole plan was revealed in these logs: http://pastebin.com/pastebin.php?dl=m69cd8e76 Wulff turned out to be an NPOer multi and it turned out that KOwens and Wulff had conspired with Athens to coup UED and then to disband the UED just to form a new alliance under Athens protection. The logs were eventually leaked and their plan failed but they did disband the UED to King Death II's happiness. The alliance may finally rest in peace. Random Insanity Alliance King Death II, following the coup joined the RIA and looks forward to a prosperous future in the RIA. LOLWTF War (TOP vs CnG War) Blow stuff up, have fun etc. First target of war is Aethelwulf of Lemannia (TOOL). Me and im317 hulksmash him and in a few days he surrenders becoming RIA's first surrender of the war. The United America gets nuked twice but shakes it off easily. Then after nuclear anarchy ends, we declare war on deathman1212 of Dretopia (Argent) because he attacked Thunder Strike. In just 24 hours, Dretopia looses about 1.2k infra, 6k strength and maybe like 300 or 400 tech. At the end of the war with Dretopia, he was down to 2,832.31 infra, 2,340.53 tech and 25,884.626 Nation Strength from his starting 6,500 infra and 3,200 tech and 50,471 Nation Strength. His nation was completely destroyed. List of Alliances Ive been in NPO, MCXA, NpO, NTO, EGS, NOI, CD, TRF, Paragon Ascendancy, Another Alliance, STA, MK, NSO, FnKa, Athens, UED, RIA, UED (2nd), tR (19 total)